Bailamos
by RougePuppet
Summary: Las naciones se involucran en un concurso de baile. Entra y averigua que bailaran!
1. Inscribiendonos

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio desearía pero no es asi. Disfruten!

dejenme un review porfa para mejorar y corregir errores =)

hay fems! Gracias x agregar ese dtalle y perdon las confusiones

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila, para que mentir era un caos y para ser realistas el caos estaba en una conferencia mundial, donde se realizaban para velar y mejorar al mundo aunque realmente rara vez se llegara a algo y durante todo este tiempo mientras Alemania intentaba poner orden, América daba sus heroicas ideas lleno de energía, una Inglaterra discutiendo furibunda con un Francia deleitándose de su enojo, Grecia dormia como lo hacia todo el tiempo, en general, lo normal…

Que no! -dijo una voz un tanto alterada, le estaban pidiendo que bailara, con el! Quien podía hacerle semejante propuesta, luego de analizarlo bien solo el podía pedírselo.

Vamos Lovi será grandioso, bailaremos pasodoble – le decía de lo mas sonriente Antonio – es solo una competencia.

Desde que el grito alterado de Lovi se hizo escuchar en toda la sala, las demás naciones se quedaron en silencio para poder conocer la respuesta de la romana y saber que estaba pasando hasta que la voz de la animada Feli hablo

Yo quiero participar! – dijo dirigiéndose a España – podemos Doitsu? – le pregunto con una mirada que suplicaba que dijera que si

Esta bien Feli, nosotros también participaremos – respondió – y en que consiste en concurso?

Tomando un poco de aire Antonio empezó a explicar – el concurso como podrán haber escuchado es de baile y hay diferentes categorías, cada pareja que se inscriba bailara solo en una categoría, vendrán bailarines profesionales de todo el mundo los que se quieran inscribir me dicen y yo me encargare del papeleo - agrego mientras sonreia sabía que el evitarles esto tal vez lo motivaría a concursar – y los que solo quieran ayudar todavía me falta personal y los jueces. Ah y cada categoría se llevara acabo en días diferentes así todos nos podremos apoyar.

Luego de esta larga explicación las demás naciones se pusieron a meditar. Luego de pensarlo bien solo unas parejas decidieron concursar y casi todas las naciones que quedaban aceptaron ayudar.

Bien las parejas que vayan a bailar necesito que vengan conmigo – agrego al final el español para luego terminar de agregar una pequeña suplica – Lovi! Verdad que si vas a bailar conmigo?

Esta bien – le dijo la romana luego de pensarlo durante todo el rato.

Las parejas que iban a bailar se acercaron esperando las indicaciones de Antonio que no se hicieron esperar.

Bien – agrego el español – necesito que me digan quien va a ser su pareja y en la categoría que desean bailar.

Cuales son esa _categories, mon ami_ – expresó Francis

Esta el vals, tango, merengue, salsa, pasodoble, que es lo que bailare con Lovi, swing, cumbia, ballet, mambo y cha-cha-chá.

Salsa, quiero salsa, escogemos esa Doitsu? – pregunta muy animada Feli

Por mi esta bien – respondio el alemán mientras miraba a Antonio escribir en una hojas

Ok. Feli y Lud… estarán en la categoría… de salsa – decía Antonio mientras escribía – quien sigue?

Nosotros, China y yo – dijo Rusia mientras veia que el español escribia sus nombres

Y en que categoría? – demando el español

Ballet – respondió esta vez la China

Nadie, al menos las parejas que estaban presentes en ese momento, creia lo que escuchaban, la gran nación de Rusia iba a bailar ballet, era comprensible que China lo bailara pero Rusia, todos se quedaron expectantes y esperaron que el ruso riera pero no paso cosa que solo les indicaba que si iba a bailar ballet.

Ballet? - pregunto el español con duda siendo parte del grupo que no creia lo que acababa de escuchar

Si ballet – respondio Iván con su bella aunque un poco aterradora sonrisa – algún problema con eso?

Nin…ninguno – dijo el español mientras escribia en sus hojas – quien más?

Alfred y yo bailaremos vals – respondio la inglesa mientras que veia que no iba a ser muy sencillo ya que no sabia si el estadounidense tenia las aptitudes para el baile.

Alguien mas? – volvió a preguntar Antonio

_Nous__, Espagne. _Mattie y yo – dijo Francia mientras atraía hacia si a Canada. Ella solo veia las miradas que le daban Alfred y Alice a Francia, pero después de unos segundos pararon.

Y que van a bailar?- volvio a preguntar España

Bailaremos tango – respondio Francis

Aunque nadie dijo nada era mas que obvio que ver a la timida canadiense bailar algo como tango seria de lo mas difícil, aunque no perdieron las esperanzas. Definitiamente este seria un concurso que cuando el resto de las naciones se enteran de lo que bailarian nadie faltaria.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!

dejenme un Review porfa!


	2. Primeros Días

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío si asi fuera Bad Friends Trio sería mío ^.^

Dejen reviews de verdad se los agradeceria sean buenos o malos siempre son para mejorar

* * *

Había pasado dos días desde la ultima conferencia que tuvieron donde se inscribieron en el concurso de baile que se haría en dos semanas. Se suponía que ese día llegaba el tonto de Alfred a su casa para empezar a hacer las coreografía y antes de eso ver que tan mal estaba el americano en el vals y tal vez aprovechar para burlarse de el. De pronto empezó a escuchar gritos y sonar el timbre, Alfred ya había llegado. Se dirigió hasta la puerta para abrirle.

Hola Iggiko – dijo el estadounidense mientras entraba a la casa – lista para ponerse a la altura del héroe?

Que crees que el vals es como bailar esos bailes raros que tienes en tu país – le soltó la inglesa dirigiéndolo hacia la sala

Pero si es hip hop y breakdance, es de lo más divertido – alego sonriente

Tu no tienes remedio – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala para luego soltar con cansancio – empezamos mañana temprano así que no te levantes tarde – enseñarle vals a Alfred no iba a ser sencillo solo esperaba que tanta cercania no la delatara.

En otro lugar, para ser más precisos en Italia, se encontraba Ludwig en el balcon de la casa tratando de hacer entender a la noritaliana que la salsa se refería a un tipo de baile y no a la que se utilizaba para la pasta de igual manera la alegre Feli se sentía mas que feliz de saber que bailaría salsa con su querido Lud.

Feli? Empezamos mañana. Recuerda que si queremos ganar deberemos de esforzarnos mucho – dijo esto el alemán para que la noritaliana no perdiera lo ánimos.

Si! Y seremos los mejores – le dijo dirigiéndole una tierna sonrisa al alemán que hizo que se sonrojara – Doitsu quieres comer pasta?

Si Feli – le respondió este mientras la veía dirigirse a la cocina, ella nunca cambiaria pero así la quería.

Alemania se dirigió hacia una de las sillas que había en el balcón para seguir su lectura sobre como aprender salsa mientras mas leía mas se daba cuenta de que esta baile era muy movido y con alzadas tan complejas que si no tenia cuidado de efectuarlas Feli tendría golpes en todo su cuerpo.

Lud! Ven la comida ya esta lista – le dijo la noritaliana. Este solo se levanto mientras pensaba el lo complicado que sería que Feli no llorase durante las prácticas.

En Rusia la situación era distinta puesto que Yao e Iván después de finalizada la conferencia decidieron ir a casa del segundo para empezar su coreografía una que contenía mucho sentimiento, un pedazo de la magistral obra de Tchaikovsky, el lago de los cisnes. Iván era muy estricto con la china, no por algo las mejores bailarinas salían de rusia hasta que el ruso entro en acción y Yao debía dirigirse a el y dar el salto pero este nunca llego.

Que pasa? – preguntaba mas bien demandaba Rusia con su sonrisa

Es… que me da miedo – susurro Yao – me da miedo que me botes – dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso del cuarto, que tenían disponible para practicar, mientras miraba por el espejo a Iván

Tranquila, confía en mi nada te pasara – le dijo mientras le tendía la mano para continuar con la práctica.

Con Francis y Mattie la situación no era muy distinta a la de la Rusia y China, solo que ellos habían decidido empezar ayer para Francia el tango no era muy complicado llevaba un tiempo practicándolo pero para la canadiense no era igual puesto bailar algo que requería lujuria en frente de mas gente no iba a ser sencillo de lograr aunque cuando estaba a solas con el francés esa timidez desaparecía casi por si sola.

Ambos se dirigían hacia el salón que habían alquilado para poder practicar.

_Amour_, sabes que te voy a exigir que saques toda la lujuria y la pasión que tienes guardada para _moi_ – dijo mientras Mattie se sonrojaba – y la enseñes en el concurso – finalizó el francés mientras la tomaba de la mano y entraban al salón.

_Oui __– _respondió mientras ponía la música y le dirigía una mirada seductora al francés al momento que ambos tomaban sus posiciones.

España se iba a volver loco había demasiadas naciones participando y ya era el segundo día que perdía para poder practicar con la romana desde que les había dicho a las demás naciones sobre el concurso de baile pero si no dejaba todo listo el ministro de cultura le regañaría hasta hoy había terminado de ubicar a todas las naciones participantes y es que para el vestuario los encargados eran Polonia, Liechtenstein y Hungría, los jueces seria Austria, Suiza, Prusia, Bélgica y Taiwán, en las luces Japón y Estonia, los escandinavos ayudarían con la decoración del escenario, las demás naciones o personas que faltaban ayudarían a los de vestuario, decoración o arreglando los camerinos.

Justo cuando estaba entrar a su casa Lovi lo recibe gritándole cuanto improperio pudiera debido a lo retrasados que estaban y ella solo sabia del pasodoble lo que había visto bailar a Antonio bailar con otras chicas, cosa que no admitiria pero le daba celos.

Vamos Antonio – dijo apresurada la romana – cámbiate de ropa y vamos al salón de baile no puedo permitir que por tu culpa nos atrasemos

Lovi! Yo sabia que en el fondo te gustaría bailar conmigo – dijo sonriente el español mientras corría al cuarto a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse una mas apropiada.

Cuando llego al salón Lovi lo esperaba para que empezaran sus clases.

Asi todas las naciones se preparaban a su modo y a su ritmo, muy pronto llegarían los ensayos sobre la tarima en la que darian su espectáculo y tambien la prueba de trajes y para las naciones femeninas la prueba de maquillaje y peinados.

* * *

Recuerden dejarle review a esta escritora =)

Grax por leer! =D


	3. Preparandonos

Disclaimer: Hetalia siguen sin ser mio ( solo en mis sueños logro que se mio) =D

Dejen reviews y gracias por los ya dejados

Nota!: NINGUNO de los escandinavos es mujer!

y segun el traductor de google

Godere! Genießen! Disfruten! Enjoy! Profiter! пользоваться! 享受!

* * *

En un edificio cerca de Madrid se podía observar como naciones y personas se movilizaban de un lugar a otro cargando con todo tipo de materiales que llevaban para distintos sectores del edificio pero veamos de a poco lo que pasa en cada sector.

Feliks no puedo dejar que solo utilices rosado para todos los trajes sino no se vera bien – le decía la húngara empezando a alterarse ya que el polaco insistía en que se verían genial así – debemos utilizar otros colores

Pero el rosa es lo mas tipo genial que hay – le replicaba Polonia mientras caminaba por el cuarto de costuras que les había acondicionado España para su trabajo

Mientras que la pequeña Lily ponía atención a la discusión también hacia unos bosquejos sobre los atuendos de las parejas para lo que ella pensaba no perder el tiempo. Luego de tanto insistir, Hungría logró que el polaco aceptara con la condición de que mínimo los colores fueran llamativos y con muchos brillos, Elizabetha aceptó la condición.

Señorita Hungría, señor Polonia – decía Lietchtenstien – ya termine unos bocetos para el vestuario de las parejas – ante tales palabras las dos naciones se acercaron para verlos y felicitar a Lily por su buen trabajo. Ahora solo quedaba empezar a hacer los trajes con una medida estándar y el día de pruebas entallar los trajes para no retrasarse tanto. Llamaron a varias personas que estaban disponibles para que les ayudaran con las telas y las maquinas de coser.

En la cabina de controles el trabajo no era muy pesado para las dos naciones que ahora estaban a cargo, Japón y Estonia, estas tenían una serie de animaciones previas en la computadora del segundo de cómo se debían de ver las luces y también se encargaban de programar las luces, en especial primarias para que se movieran al momento que los bailarines lo fueran haciendo y así evitar que pasaran accidentes en donde estaban ubicadas las luces, que alguna persona se cállese mientras movía las luces por ejemplo.

Joven Japón se da cuenta que deberemos subir al techo para poder poner los cables y demás cosas para que las luces se muevan desde aquí – decía Eduard al darse cuenta que se estaban topando con su primer problema

Eduard-san no se preocupe cuando vayamos a instalar los cables, pediremos ayuda – respondió Kiku. Ambos siguieron observando los detalles en las animaciones y los cambios del color de las luces que iban adecuando según la categoría que se estuviera bailando.

En el escenario la situación era muy, como expresarlo, terrible quizás Dinamarca molestaba a Suecia situación que no le agradaba a Suecia por que lo estaba haciendo enojar cada vez mas mientras que Finlandia, Noruega e Islandia hablaban sobre el diseño de la tarima, los asientos y el sitio donde estarían los jueces. Esos últimos estaban apoyados en una mesa que habían conseguido para poder hacer una especie de plano, estaban consientes que debían seguir las medidas de seguridad haciendo zonas de evacuación, que los asientos estuvieran bien posicionados de tal manera que ninguna persona tapara a la que estaba detrás suyo, los jueces estarían al frente y al centro y la tarima de baile estaría al frente de todos. Ya tenían todo resuelto solo necesitaban llamar al personal y darle las instrucciones, de un momento a otro solo se escuchó un golpe y cuando las tres naciones vieron que había pasado Dinamarca estaba en el suelo y Suecia estaba con una pequeña aura negra mostrando su reciente enojo.

Finlandia se acerco más a Noruega e Islandia para susurrarles que debían hacer algo para solucionar este problema de forma momentánea. Después de discutirlo mucho Noruega y Finlandia llegaron a un pequeño acuerdo y ambas naciones se dirigieron hacia Dinamarca y Suecia respectivamente.

Su-san? – llamo Fin a Berwald mientras este le volvía a ver y su enojo iba bajando – te propongo un trato solo si prometes tenerle mas paciencia a Dinamarca – dijo este a lo que Suecia se le quedo viendo haciéndole entender a su esposa que el ya hacia eso cada vez que lo veía y Finlandia continuo – y no golpearlo hasta que termine el concurso te dejare decirme esposa todo lo que quieras durante un año sin que niegue lo contrario.

Suecia lo medito, soportar a Dinamarca mas de lo que ya hacia y no golpearlo a cambio de decirle esposa a su querido Fin sin que se negara además seria por un año, sabia que esta oportunidad no se repetiría.

Ac´pt – respondió el sueco y luego abrazo causando un sonrojo en el finlandés.

Noruega cuando se acerco a Dinamarca solo lo miro y le dijo que se lo tenia merecido por provocar a Suecia a lo que el danés solo le miro y le dijo que ya se vengaría del sueco. Ante tales palabras Noruega decidió que seria mejor decirle su trato antes de que otra pelea empezara, aunque nunca admitiría que la idea le agradaba.

Te propongo un trato – soltó con aburrimiento en noruego a lo que Dinamarca presto atención – si prometes no molestar a Suecia hasta que la competencia termine tal vez te deje salir conmigo – le dijo el noruego.

La felicidad que tenia en ese momento Dinamarca era enorme (mas grande que Rusia), no molestar a Suecia y tendría la posibilidad de salir con su amado Noruega, aceptaría una y mil veces.

Esta bien – le dijo el danés con una enorme sonrisa – todo por una cita con mi Noru

La situación en los países concursantes era muy diferente, las parejas aunque llevaban diferentes cantidades de días ensayando se les notaba el esfuerzo que ponían para poder dar un buen espectáculo aunque no todo era miel sobre hojuelas por que cada pareja tenia cierta dificultad por los pasos del baile que tenían que efectuar o en el caso de la inglesa a cierto estadounidense que no se aprendía la coreografía y solo les quedaba una semana mas antes del gran día.

Este baile es muy lento Iggiko – le decía Alfred como si fuera un niño – y estos pasos me cuestan – dijo mientras soltaba a la inglesa y esta caía al suelo

Idiota! Solo tienes que hacerme girar y luego me sostienes mientras me inclino hacia atrás – le decía Alice mientras trataba de contener su enojo, podía quererlo demasiado pero cuando se proponía hacerla enojar lo lograba pensaba mientras se levantaba y volvían a retomar el baile.

Se podía ver a China moviéndose por el salón mientras que Iván iba detrás de ella, luego este paro y la china se devolvió y tomaba un pequeño impulso para saltar en el momento que Rusia la iba a tomar de la cintura para elevarla más, este perdió el equilibrio y cayeron.

Me dijiste que nada me pasaría – le dijo la china con los ojos cerrados sabia que Iván había perdido el equilibrio y ambos habían caído aunque no sintió ningún golpe

Abre los ojos Yao y mira donde estas – dijo el ruso al momento que China abrió los ojos vio que estaba encima de Rusia y sus caras a punto de ser rozadas lo que causo un sonrojo por parte de la china – te dije que confiaras en mi – le dijo mientras sonreía quedándose un rato en esa posición.

Alemania e Italia del Norte llevaban un rato entrenando hasta que una de las alzadas llego y la lograron hacer a la perfección pero al momento de bajar a la noritaliana, esta no apoyo bien su pie y calló sentada dándose un fuerte golpe. Alemania se acerco a ella para ver si se sentía bien.

De verdad Doitsu estoy bien solo fue un golpe – decía Feli mientras le salían una lagrimitas del dolor – continuemos – expreso mientras era levantada por Ludwig y continuaban con la coreografía.

La canadiense estaba acostaba boca arriba en el salón de baile para descansar un rato llevaban tres horas practicando y estaba muy agotada, no sabia que Francis era capaz de hacerla sentir esa pasión aun estando vestidos. Francis por otro lado estaba viéndose en el espejo unos pasos que le había estado causando problemas pero en todo el rato solo pensaba en la canadiense y le costaba creer que ella era capaz de bailar de esa manera tan sensual que solo se la mostraba a el cuando estaban solos.

Mattie – dijo el francés mientras esta se levantaba y lo veía – te parece si practicamos una vez mas y terminamos por el día de hoy?

Si me gusta la idea – decía mientras se levantaba y ponía la pieza de baile y tomaba su posición.

En casa del español había un "pequeño" alboroto para ser mas precisos en el salón de baile, la romana ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había caído y ya se estab empezando a enojar.

España tonto acaso quieres que llegue con moretes al concurso? – le gritaba la romana que se encontraba en el piso y el español de pie en frente de ella

Lovi te dije que te relajaras cuando me tocaba hacerte los giros para evitar todo esto – le decía sonriente el español – pero si quieres puedo conseguir una bailarina para que baile conmigo y así tu ya no te golpees – le dijo Antonio, sabia que los celos de la romana saldrían y no habría golpe del que se quejara

Te dije que bailaría contigo y eso haré – le dijo Lovi mientras se ponía en pie y ponía de nuevo las canción así se golpeara no dejaría que Antonio bailara con otra.

Todas las parejas estaban concentradas en lo suyo ya que muy pronto ltendrian que movilizarse a España para seguir sus ensayos ahí y luego probarse los vestuarios y los ensayos generales.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Recuerden dejar review todos son importantes

Merci! Arigato! Thank You! Danke! Grazie! спасибо!


	4. Ensayos, trajes y detalles finales

Perdón por tardar tanto pero jamas en mi vida me senti tan identificada con dos fanfics la semana pasada y estaba muy ocupada.

dejen review por favor .

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio Y_Y

Disfruten

* * *

Personas corriendo de un lado al otro era lo que mas se podía ver en el edificio donde las competencias se llevarían a cabo ese día mas los dos que le seguían eran muy importantes puesto que se harían las pruebas de vestuario, ensayos generales, pruebas de sonido y de luces.

En la sección de costuras donde estaban los vestuarios, el salón estaba dividido para que los hombres se vistieran de un lado y las mujeres del otro, en cada lado se encontraba ya fuera Hungría con Liechtenstein o Polonia con Lituania (Feliks le había pedido que le ayudara).

Lovina, quédate quieta por Dios – le decía Elizabetha, quien trataba de ajustarle su traje mas la romana no dejaba de moverse – después de que lo entalle tienes que ir a la tarima de baile para que tu y España van el espacio y se vayan adaptando al espacio – le recordaba mientras metía unas agujas.

Si, si, solo termina rápido – dijo mientras esta esperaba que Hungría terminara aunque no dijera nada se sentía emocionada hacia no mas de un día que habían logrado pulir la coreografía aunque aun existían ciertas vueltas que le causaban sentonazos (o caídas de trasero) y ya quedaban cinco días para la inauguración y hasta mañana sabrían el orden de las categorías. Después de unos minutos escucho que Hungría le decía que se quitara el traje para irlo a coser, se cambio y se dirigió a la tarima.

Y así Elizabetha luego de ver que duraba mucho pidió al resto de las naciones femeninas que se fueran poniendo sus vestimentas para así avanzar más rápido.

Y… como son sus ensayos? – pregunto la húngara puesto que sentía curiosidad y no le había preguntado nada a la romana puesto que no quería que se moviera más.

Iván es muy estricto aru – respondió de primera la china al momento que Hungría le ayudaba a ajustarse su tutu – y cuando ve que me voy a caer trata de evitar que me golpee – dijo con un leve sonrojo recordando el ensayo en la que se cayó encima y muy cerca des rostro del ruso. Hungría no paso desapercibido este sonrojo algo había estado pasando en la pareja y debía saberlo.

Que dichosa Yao – se queje inmediatamente la inglesa mientras se terminaba de acomodar su vestido y Lily le ayudaba a ajustarselo – ese estupido de Alfred todavía no sé sabe bien la coreografía y me deja caer y eso que no hay alzadas tan complicadas o complejas – repuso Alice y es que aunque el se disculpara ante su torpeza ella quería que todo saliera perfecto de un momento a otro la expresión de su cara cambiaba a uno de tristeza sin que ella lo notara solo las demás pudieron verlo – desearía que no fueras tan distraído y me ayudaras - susurró muy bajito acción que no le gusto para nada a Elizabetha e inmediatamente cambiar su expresión y mirar a la canadiense que veía su traje un poco sorprendida – Mattie como vas tu con el _wine bastard_?

La canadiense llevaba varios minutos observando su vestido después de que la húngara se lo paso, eso era algo que nunca se pondría ni para bailar sola con Francis, su timidez le ganaba y esta vez por mucho. Al ver que la inglesa le había hecho una pregunta volvió de su mundo y responderle – Francis… es muy bueno bailando – la pareja franco canadiense llevaba un tiempo saliendo pero todavía no le habían dicho nada a nadie ni mucho menos al norteamericano ni a la inglesa – y… pues hemos estado… terminando de pulir… nuestro baile – termino de decir mientras su sonrojo iba en aumento. Ahora si, Hungría olía algo es esa pareja de baile, algún tipo de relación. Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que la noritaliana hablo.

Veee~ Doitsu es muy cuidadoso de que no me caiga pero aún así no logra evitar que me caiga en algunas ocasiones – sonreía muy alegre poniéndose su traje tan colorido.

Después de esto las naciones femeninas siguieron hablando mientras que la húngara y Liechtenstein entallaban sus trajes para después coserlos y que al día siguiente pudieran hacer su ensayo en la tarima con sus respectivos trajes mientras que ese día las parejas practicarían la coreografía para irse adaptando al espacio de la tarima. Ese iba a ser un día largo para ellas por que no solo entallaban los trajes de las naciones sino que de todas las parejas que se habían anotado.

En el otro lado de la sala se encontraban las naciones masculinas poniéndose todos de una vez su traje y al igual que los de sus parejas estos eran muy diferentes entre ellos a pesar de que había una especie rara de patrón (un pantalón y una camisa) aunque en cada nación variaban en color, tela y demás. Ahí no había tanto problema pero aun así entre ellos se sorprendían de las cosas que tenían que utilizar, algunos ya sabían aproximadamente que se tendrían que poner otros no y en general todos quedaban sorprendidos con los trajes de los otros. Ese día Feliks le había pedido a Toris que le ayudara puesto que el iba a estar solo haciendo ese trabajo si el lituano no iba a ayudarlo cosa que Lituania acepto en ayudarle hasta el estaba sorprendido de los trajes que las naciones tendrían que utilizar, el grupo de Lily, Elizabetha y Feliks se había lucio y lo mas seguro era que los vestidos de las naciones femeninas serian esplendorosos y muy bellos claro que para el lituano eso era una suposición puesto que no podía ir del otro lado de la alto, pesada y muy gruesa tela que dividía el salón.

Este traje me recuerda a un traje formal de los que utilizamos en las fiestas de gala – decía para si un estadounidense mientras se veía en uno de los espejos – se ve tan normal – termino de decir para darse vuelta y ver los trajes de las demás naciones pensándolo bien aunque su traje era normal el no se vestiría con un algún de esos trajes que en ciertas áreas eran muy ajustado o en casi todo el cuerpo y si lo notaba bien el traje de Francia se parecía un poco al de el – España que divertido te ves – volvió a decir mientras se acercaba a las demás naciones.

Alfred esto es un traje que es muy parecido al de los toreros por que este baile se bailaba en los eventos taurinos y es de origen español – decía sonriente el español mientras admiraba los detalles que tenia su traje que se parecía a decir verdad mas al de un torero que al de un traje de paso doble pero la parte de su pantalón era uno ajustado pero sin las medias blancas que llegaban a la rodilla.

La única nación que dejaba sorprendida a las demás naciones era sin lugar a dudas Rusia puesto que este llevaba puesto unas medias de ballet junto con las zapatillas del mismo tono que las medias y su camisa era como de la edad media, manga larga un poco holgada y un cinturón en la cintura, y no llevaba la bufanda todavía para sorprenderse más.

En lo que el polaco entallaba el traje de Francis el lituano tuvo que salir un momento cuando regreso se dirigió a España.

Señor Antonio, la señorita Lovina ya lo esta esperando en la tarima para que ensayen – a lo que el español le asintió con una sonrisa y se cambiaba la ropa para dirigirse a la tarima.

La romana llevaba unos minutos de haber llegado y ya se estaba desesperando al ver que el español no llegaba pero al momento escucho a Antonio llamándola cuando llego le pidió al japonés que pusiera la pieza y empezaron a bailar, los que estaban cerca veían como bailaba la pareja esta vez no se equivocaron en nada y se dieron cuenta que habían utilizado bien el espacio de la tarima. Cuando iban a ensayar otra vez la canción llego una persona hacia el español diciéndole que no contaban con un presentador para esos días. Antonio sintió esa noticia como un balde de agua fría ya que estaban a mucho menos de una semana de empezar el concurso y no entendía como había dejado pasar ese detalle. El español pensaba en todas las naciones que quedaban disponibles hasta que dos naciones llegaron a su mente.

Ya sé – exclamaba el español con una radiante sonrisa al ver su problema resuelto – Yaketerina e Im Yong Soo serán los dos presentadores solo tengo que llamarlos y ver si confirman pero primero terminemos de ensayar mi Lovii∽ - dijo Antonio para tomar a la romana y hacerle una seña al japonés para que pusiera la música.

El resto del día las naciones pasaron practicando en el escenario pero con un horario para que nadie viera las coreografía de los otros concursantes. Al día siguiente la situación cambio con respecto a los ensayos puesto que ese día llevarían puesto sus vestimentas.

La primer pareja en ensayar fue la Alemania e Italia del Norte cuando ambos entraron al escenario Ludwig se sonrojo inmediatamente al ver a la noritaliana en un vestido tan corto y con varios accesorios que le daban mucha movilidad al vestido y además era un estampado bastante colorido y alegre como lo era Feli y su pelo estaba suelto y un poco ondulado, la noritaliana por su parte no cabía en el asombro de ver a Alemania vestido con ese pantalón tallado y la camisa roja que hacia juego con su vestido, se veía muy guapo.

La segunda pareja fue España e Italia del Sur, Antonio se sentía feliz de ver a su Lovi con un traje de corte español de colores rojos y amarillos con los vuelos de la enagua y el talle que tenia en su torso y de manga larga y un moño muy español, la sur italiana aunque trataba de disimular su mirada estaba asombrada de lo sexy, si ella lo había pensado pero jamás de los jamases lo diría así de fácil, con ese cinturón rojo que le entallaba la cintura y el pantalón negro levemente holgado pero que aun así se marcaban sus piernas y su camisa blanca con el bolero rojo con detalles en dorado.

La siguiente pareja fue la de Rusia y China, la china lucia un tutu con tonos de un rasado pálido llegando al blanco con su leotardo sin tirantes y con detalles en plateado, sus mallas blancas y zapatillas del mismo color, un moño con accesorios blancos para Iván la china se veía simplemente angelicalmente bella y un pequeño pero muy disimulado sonrojo hizo presencia en el ruso, Yao por otro lado estaba también asombrada ver a Rusia vestido de esa manera era poco común pero no dejaba de verse demasiado impresionante también noto que no llevaba su bufanda cosa que incrementaba mas si belleza pues se admiraba su blanco cuello.

La penúltima pareja eran Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, Alfred lucia un traje de gala muy sobrio de color negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata verde que al ver a la inglesa noto que hacia juego con su vestido que era largo y strapless con unos guantes hasta los codos de color blanco y su pelo suelto con una cinta verde como accesorio para Alfred se veía magnifica. La inglesa admiraba al estadounidense pero lo disimulaba tan bien que era imposible llegarla a encontrar viéndolo.

La última pareja fue la francocanadiense, Francis estaba atónito ante lo que veía, Mattie traía puesto un vestido de color morado metálico que era un poco arriba de la rodilla con aberturas a los lados hasta arriba de la mitad del muslo, entallado desde la cintura hasta su pecho y su pelo recogido en un moño de medio lado, de haber querido ahí mismo lo habrían hecho. Mattie por su lado veía al francés admirada se veía elegante con su pantalón negro, camisa manga larga blanca, chaleco negro y una corbata del mismo tono que su vestido.

Ese día el ensayo estuvo excelente ya solo debían esperar a ver que categoría abría el concurso.

* * *

Recuerden dejar review y perdon el retraso

Gracias =D


	5. Primer Baile

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio Y_Y

Gracias por leer y perdon la demora

* * *

Era el día antes del inicio del concurso de baile y Antonio corría de un lado al otro en el edificio terminando de supervisar los últimos detalles que faltaban, y mientras veía todo esto también trataba de llamar a Yaketerina e Im Yong Soo.

Alo? – decía el español mientras llamaba primero a la ucraniana – señorita Ucrania?

Si con ella habla, quien es? – decía un poco nerviosa Yaketerina

Soy España – respondió con una sonrisa desde su teléfono – te quería pedir si podías ser una de mis presentadoras para mi concurso de baile, es mañana, puedes?

Ucrania lo estaba meditando y despues de unos segundos acepto puesto que sería lindo ver a su hermano menor bailar ya que tenía tiempo de no verlo haciéndolo. Al final de la llamada el español le agradeció y le dijo que tomara un avión y viniera para España inmediatamente. Después de hablar con la ucraniana Antonio se dispuso a llamar a Corea fue una llamada un poco más larga ya que Im Yong Soo no paraba de decir que todo lo que Antonio planeaba había sido creado en Corea.

Claro que asistirá daze~ - decía Corea entusiasmado como si fuese un niño de 7 años.

Muchas gracias – respondía el español con una gran sonrisa característica de el – recuerda estar en España antes de mañana a las once de la mañana, hasta luego

Hasta luego – dijo Corea mientras colgaba el teléfono

Después de que Antonio colgara llega uno de los muchachos de publicidad para entregarle la cartulina con las fechas y horas de las categorías que bailarían que estaba esperando para que los demás participantes supieran cuando bailarían, abrió puesto que estaba enrollada ara ver como había quedado y soltó una sonrisa al ver que categoría habían decidido los jueces que iniciara; porque si como lo pueden ver España les había dicho unos días atrás que ellos, los jueces, que escogieran el orden de las categorías que se presentarían. Antonio volvió a enrollar la cartulina y le agradecía al muchacho y se dirigió a uno de los salones donde sabia que las parejas que participarían se habían reunido para darles las fechas. El salón no tenia puerta así que simplemente entro encontrándose a todos los participantes presentes hasta que se percato de que faltaban dos parejas, la de su amigo Francis y la de Igiku, así que se dispuso a hacerse campo dirigiéndose a una de las paredes y pegando la cartulina se dispuso a moverse de su sitio para que todos pudieran ver cuáles eran sus horarios. De las naciones la primer pareja que logro salir del tumulto de gente fue la de Alemania e Italia del Norte.

Veee~ Doitsu nos toca el sábado que alegría y mi sorella baila el mismo día que yo – saltaba emocionada la noritaliana hacia su hermana y la abrazaba – Lovina! Bailas en la tarde y yo en la mañana – seguía diciendo emocionada Felicia

Si Feli ya lo sé, el tonto de Antonio me lo acaba de decir – decía la suritaliana

Después de esto siguieron conversando y notaron que el tumulto de gente se estaba dispersado, Rusia y China se iban acercardo a las dos parejas que seguían conversando hasta que la noritaliana noto que se acercaban y como seguía emocionada le pregunto a Yao cuando bailaban

Nos toca el domingo pero no somos la ultima pareja que baila – decía la china con cierto alivio de no estar entre la categoría que abría la presentación y la que cerraba cuando el ruso se iba a disponer a hablar, las tres parejas notaron que las dos parejas que faltaban estaban entrando al salón mientras que la inglesa y el francés "hablaban" sobre lo tarde que habían llegado y el estadounidense y la canadiense solo veian la escena con una pequeña sonrisa para no ofender a ninguna de las naciones.

Fue tu culpa que llegaramos tarde, estupido – le "hablaba" la inglesa al francés

Mi culpa? Como va a ser mi culpa que Alfred no estuviera listo cuando pasamos por el – le recriminaba el francés hasta que ambos cayeron en cuenta de algo, la culpa la tenia Estados Unidos que ni siquiera se había despertado cuando pasaron por el

Tu! – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras señalaban a Alfred y este los volvía a ver – por tu culpa llegamos tarde – le gritaba la inglesa puesto que ya no soportaba que el estadounidense fuese tan desorganizado y no tomara aunque fuese un poco en serio esta presentación.

Cuando las dos naciones, Francia y Reino Unido, se le iban a lanzar a Estado Unidos, España los llamo ya que la situación se estaba tornando peligrosa y les dijo que ya había pegado los horarios en esa cartulina así que la pareja franco-canadiense primero se acerco a la cartulina y la pareja de la inglesa iban detrás de ellos. Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente para ver bien, Francis se dio cuenta que le la categoría de tango le tocaba cerrar la presentación de baile así que tomo a Mattie de la mano y se acercaron al resto de las parejas para conversar un rato mientras que la inglesa leía y releía lo que la cartulina decía

Esto no puede ser, debe ser una mala broma – se repetía constantemente Alice mientras un aura oscura y llena de depresión se formaba alrededor de ella – España! Tu pusiste así las categorías al propio verdad! – le recriminaba esta mientras que las demás parejas dejaron de hablar y le ponían atención a lo que la inglesa decía

A los que debes culpar son los jueces no a mi ya que les pedí a ellos que eligieran los días para las categorías para que no hubiese trampa – decía de lo más tranquilo Antonio

Y otra vez comenzaba a aparecer esa aura llena de depresión

Todo saldrá mal, Alfred no se sabe la coreografía, esto no puede ser, debe ser una fea pesadilla – se empezó a decir la inglesa a si misma hasta que presa de un deseo de subirle el ánimo la noritaliana se le acerco

Veeee~ ya vera que todo saldrá bien Alice – le decía Feli con una gran sonrisa dándole ánimos a la inglesa para no sentirse tan mal – nosotros te apoyaremos mañana, verdad Doitsu?

Por supuesto Feli – le decía el alemán para ayudar a Feli a que Reino Unido no se sintiera mal, si el ya se sentía nervioso a pesar de que la noritaliana se supiese todo el baile debía de entenderla a ella que estaba con Estados Unidos y a lo que pudo escuchar de ella todavía no se sabía el baile – ahí estaremos todos apoyándonos no solo a ti sino que entre nosotros mismos también – decía esto mientras se dirigía no solo a la inglesa sino que a las demás naciones a lo que todas asintieron

Después de esto todas las parejas se fueron ya fuera a descansar, comer o prácticar como era el caso del estadounidense y la inglesa.

Vamos Igiku dejémoslo hasta aquí por favor ya no aguanto – le rogaba Alfred a la inglesa – mira que hay que descansar y estar llenos de energía para mañana – intentaba por convencerla

Esta bien, esta bien ya terminamos – repuso Alice ante tanta insistencia – de seguro nos va mal mañana – aunque ya se sentía mejor no dejaba de tener pensamientos negativos

Tu tranquila Igiku, ya verás que nos irá bien – decía el estadounidense mientras soltaba una sonrisa traviesa de esas que Alice sabía que algo llevaba tramando el norteamericano pero se dispuso a ignorarlo y se marcho del salón hacia su habitación en el hotel para descansar, mañana seria un día muy largo.

Ya era el tan esperado día y la presentación que hubo para inaugurar la competencia de baile estuvo asombrosa, en esto había participado Grecia y Turquía que a pesar de su rivalidad supieron dar un espectáculo de danza del vientre asombroso tambien cabe destacar que ninguno de los dos bailo solo que montaron un espectáculo con sus mejores bailarines de vientre, luego de esto se hablo sobre las categorías que se estarían presentando y en qué consistía cada una de ellas y más adelante dijeron que se tomaría un descanso y que la primera categoría iniciaría a las siete de la noche.

Alice estaba nerviosa llevaba todo el dia en el salón de maquillaje que aunque no fuera mucho lo que le tenían que hacer ella prefería esta ahí y actuar como una joven mas y hablar con las demás concursantes mientras que Alfred se encontraba listo y estaba en el salón de espera que se había dispuesto para que las parejas estuvieran ahí y no anduvieran por diferentes lugares del set y retrasará todo. Estado Unidos estaba mas o menos tranquilo ya que aunque no pareciera el si se sabía la coreografía pero no quería decirle nada a Alice para que le tomara más atención. Las horas pasaron y tanto las mujeres como sus parejas se encontraban en el salón de espera, todos atentos a quien era el que seguía, ahí adentro el salón disponía de televisores para que los participantes tampoco se perdieran las presentaciones de las demás parejas, poco a poco las parejas que faltaban eran pocas y ellos salían en unos segundos. Salieron del salón siendo guiados por uno de los del personal se encargo de llevarlos al lugar de donde saldrían.

La siguiente pareja es Alice Kirkland y Alfred Jones daze~ - decía el coreano con una alegría y emoción que hacía que los espectadores también se animaran.

La pareja salió siendo aplaudidos por la gente presente, Alice noto tal y como lo había prometido la noritaliana, estaban con banderas de USA y de Reino Unido, sus caras pintadas y gritaban con mucha euforia sus nombres. Alice también puso atención a quienes eran los jueces eran Austria, Hungría, Bélgica, Prusia y Suiza y claro estaba quienes serían las próximas víctimas de sus conjuros y hechizos en venganza por haber puesto la categoría de vals primero.

La pareja tomo sus posiciones y Alfred le dedico una sonrisa muy tierna a la inglesa que por poco logra que la distrajera. En cuanto la música empezó a sonar la inglesa rogaba a todo lo que podía que este baile saliera bien en cuanto estos se acercaron ella se dio cuenta de que Alfred estaba bailando de forma espectacular, la sostenía de una manera tan delicada que te sacaba suspiros de lo increíbles que se veían bailando y también de como ejecutaba los movimientos de forma única y suave como si temiera dejarla caer, en el momento que ella se acerco a él le hablo.

Como es que bailas tan bien si todo este tiempo te equivocabas? – preguntaba ella con tanta incredibilidad

Siempre me supe la coreografía es solo que te veías tan linda cuando te estresabas además de toda la importancia y atención que tenias para conmigo que no puede resistirme – le decía el estadounidense a lo que Alice se ponía roja – yo…Alice… tu me gusta – le dijo al fin Alfred que después de tanto tiempo se había ido enamorando lentamente de ella con todo y su todo

Yo también te quiero, Al – le dijo la inglesa, después de esto la pareja siguió bailando hasta que terminaron su presentación las naciones que eran espectadores estaban enternecidos ante la delicadeza que en todo momento presento el baile que habían ejecutado.

Austria los califico de forma muy severa, Vash dio una nota que era muy neutra, Prusia dio una nota regular y Taiwán y Bélgica dieron nueves más que todo porque aunque nadie lo supiera ellas cargaban con cámaras para tomar fotos y les fue tan bien que les dieron esos nueves dando así una nota cercana a los 40 puntos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y por fa dejen reviews que son para ayudar a crecer y mejorar mas =D

Perdón por la tardanza


	6. La salsa de nuestro amor

Perdon la tardanza la universidad mata lenta, dolorosa y satifactoriamente además de una laguna que tuve a medio fic, espero les guste

Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mio

n.a.: = notas de autora (las necesite ^^)

* * *

Estaban en un cuarto aparte con las parejas que bailarían en esa sección del día, había pantallas, sillones y demás comodidades para estar ahí mientras esperaban su turno. Eran la cuarta pareja y Feli se veía tranquila aunque por dentro estaba a punto de morir de los nervios y Ludwig estaba en un estado indefinible entre los nervios, la adrenalina y la emoción pero cabe destacar que los sabía disimular muy bien.

Cuando el alemán y la noritaliana vieron que la segunda pareja estaba saliendo del cuarto, Alemania le indicó a Italia que ya debían empezar a calentar.

Doitsu? – pregunto Feli mientras estiraba sus brazos – tu crees que nos vaya bien en la presentación?

Alemania la vio, se estaba empezando a hacer muy notorio su nerviosismo así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue alzarle el ánimo y le dijo que lo harían excelente.

Gracias Doitsu – expreso la noritaliana mientras se le lanzaba para darle un abrazo pero con tanto impulso se fue que Alemania no pudo hacerle frente y cayeron al piso quedando con las caras muy cercanas entre sí, Ludwig muy rojo y Felicia sonriente, y el resto de los concursantes viéndolos de forma muy tierna o graciosa ante lo ocurrido.

Se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que se percataron de que la segunda pareja había entrado viéndolos de una forma un tanto extraña puesto que no sabían que había pasado después de esta la tercer pareja salió y el alemán y la noritaliana se incorporaron, el aún rojo y ella riendo ante lo que había ocurrido y continuaron los estiramientos porque cuando regresara la tercer pareja, sería el turno de ello. Paso un rato y la tercer pareja regreso, era el turno de ellos (n.a.: así o más obvio que si era el turno de ellos XD) salieron de la sala y uno de los del personal los llevo a la salida que daría a la tarima y esperaban a que fuesen llamados para salir.

Ucrania que estaba en ese momento en el centro de la tarima con un vestido de medio hombro ceñido hasta la cintura y de la cintura hasta por encima de la rodilla era con vuelos todo el vestido era rojo y que tenía como accesorio un cinturón negro en la cintura y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color daba la ficha general

La siguiente pareja son Ludwig Beilschmidt y Felicia Vargas – dijo Yaketerina con una sonrisa en su rostro – denle un fuerte aplauso – la pareja salió al escuchar sus nombres y oían los aplausos del público

Cuando salieron hacia la tarima hebia muchas luces que en un principio les cegaron pero luego se acostumbraron y pudieron dslumbrar entre el público presente a las demás naciones tal y como ellos habían hecho el día anterior apoyando a Alfred y Alice y ahora los estaban apoyando a ellos con pancartas con sus nombres, banderas de ambos países y tenían pintadas sus caras con las banderas de Alemania e Italia. A Felicia se le ilumino la cara de la emoción de ver a sus amigos apoyándole a ellos y les devolvió el saludo muy entusiasmada.

Después de esto Ucrania se retiro de la tarima y tanto Alemania como Feli tomaron sus posiciones mientras esperaban a que diera inicio su canción a bailar; cuando la canción empezó la noritaliana con una gran sonrisa empezó a mover sus caderas y sus brazos iban de abajo hacía arriba contorneando su silueta dejando a más de uno boquiabierto y con un asombroso ritmo que lograba dejar perplejo a cualquiera que no conociese bien de baile pero el público y las naciones no solo se asombraban por los movimientos de la noritaliana sino también por los de Alemania ya que se movía con la misma intensidad que la de cualquier país latino (n.a.: dos cosas cuando digo latino me refiero a los que hablan lenguas derivadas del latín y de paso a los países que lo hablan, es decir, España, Francia, Mexico, Costa Rica, Brasil, etc., etc. Cabe destacar que los latinos somos excelentes bailarines) de una forma sensual y movida tal y como lo exigía dicho ritmo.

Ambos países se iban acercando cuando estos juntaron sus manos lo que dio inicio a un desencadenamiento de toda una serie de giros, pasos y piruetas de media complejidad que te llegaban a incitar a ponerte de pie y bailar además de que se podía apreciar cuanto estaban disfrutando bailar en ese momento la pareja.

Mientras que las naciones pegaban eufóricos gritos apoyando a la pareja

Sont au maximum* - decía Fracis mientras movía una bandera Italiana

Lovi~ Feli se ve tan alegre – le decía el español alegremente – vamos Feli!

Idiota! Mi sorella siempre esta alegre y ese macho-patatas esta muy cerca de ella – alegaba Lovi

Todo este tipo de conversaciones y gritos se podían escuchar entre las naciones hasta que empezaron a ver una secuencia de movimientos que estaban empezando a hacer Ludwig y Feli donde Alemania tomaba con su mano derecha la misma pero de Feli y esta se acercaba a el con un ligero impulso mientras posicionaba su otra mano en la del alemán en el momento que se tomaron la mano la noritaliana saltó y Ludwig impulsó hacia su hombro izquierdo y quedando sentada y pasando unos segundos Feli se tiro hacia atrás dejando su cabeza contra un costado de la espalda de Alemania, sus manos izquierdas viendo hacia abajo y las derechas hacia arribla para mantener un equilibrio para que la noritaliana no peligrase y sus pies arriba uno totalmente estirado y en punta y el otro recogido mientras Ludwig hacia un giro sobre su eje para que se pudiese apreciar la posición que ambos tenían después cuando termino la vuelta Feli impulso sus piernas para terminar de caer dejando primero en el piso la pierna que había tenia estirada y quedando de pie atrás de Alemania pero siempre viendo el público durante esto se mantuvieron con las manos tomas hasta que Ludwig soltó la mano derecha de la noritaliana y esta empezó a hacer giros mientras que la mano que el alemán todavía tenía entrelazada con la de Feli hacían de punto de eje mientras se iba moviendo hasta quedar al lado de Alemania con las manos totalmente extendidas pero siempre tomadas luego Feli se volvió a acercar a Ludwig y pego un salto siendo sostenida por el y de un momento a otro la dejo caer girando horizontalmente y antes de que tocara el suelo el la sostenía de su pie y mano izquierda y quedando de frente al público dando así el fin a la coreografía. (n.a.: los dummies si sirven XD)

El público estallo en aplausos y todas las naciones espectadoras habían quedado estupefactas. Al momento de la calificación tanto Taiwán como Bélgica les dieron un diez y paralelamente a esto le preguntaban a Hungría por celular si había grabado toda la presentación tal y como lo había hecho con Alice y Alfred lo cual ella les decía que si desde el salón donde se manejaba desde que cámaras se ibana ir poniendo mientras se pasaba el baile hasta que las luces no llegasen a fallar en ningún momento que se encontraba a cargo de Kiku y Estonia pero Japón en ese momento era el que se encargaba de grabar todo y pasárselo a Hungría. Austria dio un ocho punto cinco ya que estaba castigando errores minimos que había notado, Suiza dio un ocho una nota ni buena ni mala y Prusia dio una calificación de nueve punto cinco ya que no podía nada más awesome y justo según el. Despues la pareja se retiro de la tarima y regresaron al salón donde habían estado siendo recibidos por las felicitaciones de las demás parejas a lo Feli daba las gracias de forma mas animada que Alemania que solo asentía en señal de agradecimiento.

Luego tomaron sus cosas y se fueron a cambiar de ropa, la noritaliana salió con un short beige y una camisa negra y zapatillas del mismo color y el pelo amarrao en una coleta alta un conjunto sencillos y bonito y el alemán con un jeans y una camisa verde y unas tenis blancas y su peinado de siempre, cuando estuvieron listos para irse ya fuera del salón la noritaliana se acerco a Alemania y le dio un corto beso en los labios y le murmuraba un te amo para alejarse de el y dirigirse hacia el resto de las demás naciones que los estaban esperando para ir a celebrar a algún restaurante o café que ya habían bailado tal y como lo hicieron el día anterior pero con la pareja anglosajona y llendo a un bar dada la hora a la que habían salido lo cual indicaba que salir ya fuese a un bar, café o restaurante a celebrar se iba a volver costumbre durante las demás presentaciones, Feli había dejado a un rojo y aturdido Alemania mientras una ligera sonrisa se asomaba y empezó a caminar para que no le dejasen atrás ya que después de comer tenían planeado prepararse para la función de la noche en la que actuarían Antonio y Lovina y el iría por que ya se lo había prometido a la nortaliana y además no se iba a negar ahora a no ir y dejarla sola.

* * *

*sont au maximum = son lo máximo

Grax por leer =D

Recuerden dejar reviews de cualquier tipo todos son apreciados pero no me maltraten tanto =)


	7. La firmeza de nuestros movimientos

Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias por todos los reviews que me han ido dejando son demasiado linds y espero este capi les guste por que de pasodoble no sabía mucho pero youtebe me ayudoa tratar de tener una medio clara idea de como se bailaba.

Disclaimer: Hetalia sigue sin ser mio Y_Y

Dejen reviews por favor

* * *

Luego de haber tomado té o café y un pastel cada nación hizo una elección y combinación de su preferencia, España e Italia del Sur y las naciones que tenían una participación activa durante el show regresaron al edificio donde se llevaba a cabo las competencias para prepararse para la presentación ya que esta se llevaría acabo en una hora y cuarto, Antonio se llevo a una suritaliana a regañadientas puesto que había empezado a notar la reciente cercanía del según ella macho-patatas hacía su sorella y eso como la hermana celosa y sobreprotectora que tampoco admitiría que era no le gustaba. Las demás naciones después de que la pareja se fuera y algunos terminaran de comer se dispusieron a dividirse para comprar los materiales para así poder apoyar a la pareja que ya se debía de estar alistando debido a que ya casi empezaba la función y notoriamente no disponían de mucho tiempo, tal vez media hora si todos conseguían lo que debían comprar y colaboraban para tener todo listo tal y como no lo hacían en las conferencias.

Cuando el tiempo llego para entrar al lugar donde se ubicaba la audiencia, las naciones juntos con las demás personas se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos asientos con sus pancartas y banderas listas y llenos de pintura no solo en su cara sino que también en sus ropas con los colores que utilizaron a causa de la prisa que tenían pero el resultado había sido satisfactorio, Alemania que había estado ayudando como los demás deseó que ojala las conferencias mundiales llegasen a ser aunque fuera un poco a como se hizo con las banderas y pancartas donde Feli y Francia daban ordenes sobre la estética y el cómo debían hacer y pintar las pancartas y hacer las banderas mientras que ellos se encargaban de terminar los detalles de cada cosa que iban terminando los demás oh si Ludwig en ese momento lo deseaba con mucha fuerzas hasta que un suave contacto lo sacó de sus deseos para ver que era la noritaliana que le tomaba de la mano y le sonreía y este le correspondía pero ellos no eran los únicos ya que de forma muy disimulada según ellos Alfre y Alice se miraban a cada rato sonrojándose y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, la pareja franco canadiense a pesar de que el primero estaba consciente de saber que la pareja anglosajona estaba ocupada en lo suyo el no se podía dar el lujo de darle amour a Mattie por que si la pareja lo veía era posible que Canadá se quedase sin novio en ese momento y ninguno quería que eso pasase lo mejor era esperar a llegar al hotel y ahí si darle todo l´amour que se había guardado todo el día pero por el momento lo único que harían sería charlar sobre trivialidades hasta que iniciase la función y por ultimo Iván abrazaba a la china muy cerca suyo mientras estaban sentados esperando a que iniciase el show y hablaban al igual que la canadiense y el fránces sobre trivialidades hasta que en un momento dado todos escucharon la pregunta que Mattie le hacía a Francis.

Alguna vez has visto a España bailar? – le decía Mattie mientras que las demás naciones estaban atentas a lo iba a decir

Ma cher Mattie, Antonio baila magníficamente y mas si se trata de un baile que nació en Espagne y las veces en que íbamos a los bares y este bailaba con las mujeres que estaban ahí todas peleaban por bailar con el – decía el fránces mientras reía un poco al recordar las muchas veces que lo último que conto les pasaba – la que nunca he visto es a Lovina bailar

Veee~ España –nichan es muy bueno y mi sorella yo solo la he visto moverse un poco cuando estaba distraída y no me había visto por que cuando me veía paraba y empezaba a maldecir – decía la noritaliana mientras todos la veían puesto que si ni ella la había visto bailar esto sería otra sorpresa del día al poco tiempo salió Corea dando la bienvenida nuevamente al público que ya se encontraban todos en sus sitios todas las personas con carteles de sus parejas favoritas.

Mientras que en el salón donde se encontraban los concursantes de ese ritmo esperaban pacientemente, algunos estiraban otros veían la tele y nuestra querida pareja estaba en uno de los sillones mientras Lovi comía tomate por los nervios que desde hacía una media hora había empezado a tener, Antonio se encontraba verdaderamente tranquilo pero no le dejaba de inquietar que la surtialiana estuviese tan nerviosa y eran la segunda pareja en bailar lo cual creía que incrementaba su nerviosismo.

Vamos Lovi ya verás que nos irá genial – trataba de decirle el español a ella para intentar tranquilizarla

Mira que si nos va mal y hago el ridículo no te volveré a hablar nunca, estúpido – le "advertia" Lovi al siempre sonriente español

Claro que nada malo pasara – le decía el pero claramente sabía que ahora tendría que estar atento a cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar para así improvisar y evitar que ella fuese humillada

Al poco rato la primer pareja salió ahora si faltaba menos de tres minutos para que la pareja se presentase y ni dándose cuenta la pareja ya había regresado y ahora les tocaba a ellos, el español tomo a la suritaliana de la mano para que ambos se dirigiesen a la puerta y ella no se pusiese mas nerviosa cuando llegaron al lugar donde esperarían a que fuesen llamados escucharon a Im Yong Soo los llamaba.

Y ahora Lovina Vargas y Antonio Carriedo daze~ un aplauso daze~ - decía el coreana con una alegría y una gran sonrisa, la pareja salió y vieron como sus amigos gritaban lo que les sorprendió fue ver que esta vez los carteles eran en forma de tomates haciendo sonreír a ambas naciones mientras tomaban sus posiciones a dos metros de distancia entre ellos y la música inicio.

Al inicio la pareja se acerco tomándose con firmeza haciendo unos giros y movimientos y luego se separaron quedando Italia del Sur con sus manos extendidas hacia arriba ligeramente flexionadas y echadas un poco hacia atrás y su espalda también pero de una forma que se veía pasional mientras que uno de sus pues se mantenía en punta mientras ella hacia esto el español cuando se separo de ella tomo impulso y se tiro arrodillado hacia ella quedando muy cerca y con las manos extendidas hacia ella. Luego Lovi empezó a hacer un ligero zapateo como si de flamenco se tratase mientras iba moviendo su falda y Antonio se iba levantando y tomaba sus manos para volver a hacer giros y movimientos por todo el salón y de rato en rato se separaban o ella se inclinaba hacia atrás mientras era ligeramente sostenida por el español mientras con una mano apenas tocaba su espalda para sostenerla y la otra variaba su posición cada vez que ella se inclinaba hacia atrás desde su mano extendida hacia arriba, un lado o rozaba la cara de la suritaliana causando sonrojos en ella cada vez que lo hacía.

Antes finalizar cuando la pareja se había separado Lovi se acerco a Antonio en giros constantes y rápidos y en uno de esos giros ya muy cerca de el se dieron de una mano y el la empezó a dirigir hacia atrás cuando quedo del otro lado España empezó a flexionar su pierna quedando en un ángulo cercano a los ciento treinta grados y su otra pierna extendida mientas la suritaliana se inclinaba hacia atrás apoyándose en la pierna flexionada y cuando la que estaba extendida volvió a subir le dio impulso para que Lovi se levantase y dando dos pasos para quedar justo enfrente de Antonio y al momento de terminar la canción ambos extendieron una de sus manos, el la izquierda y ella la derecha. Todos aplaudían había sido un espectáculo único para todas las naciones no solo que vieron los movimientos que eran firmes sino que tenía su propia fluidez y pasión sino también que la suritaliana bailaba muy bien.

Taiwán esta vez dio un nueve punto cinco, Bélgica les dio un diez ya que para ella se habían visto bellísimos, Austria dio un ocho alegando que se habían equivocado mucho causando sonoras quejas entre varias personas del público, Prusia les dio un nueve diciendo que habría sido awesome si hubiesen utilizado sillas a lo que muchas personas no entendieron el porqué solo los otros dos integrantes del Bad Friend Trio lo captaron y Suiza dio sorprendió a todos dando ocho punto cinco puesto que siempre se había mantenido neutro en todo el show pero parecía que este baile había logrado que diese un poco mas.

Después de que terminasen y se cambiasen todas las naciones tanto los que bailaban como los que eran jueces o hacían otros trabajos durante las presentaciones se fueron a celebrar casi toda la noche para no estar tan agotados para mañana y solo las dos parejas restantes se habían ido mas temprano para descansar mas tiempo. Esa noche Lovi le permitió a Antonio dormir con el y quien sabe cuantas noches más abrazados bajo las sabanas soñando uno con el otro y uno demostrando cuanto la amaba y otra que hacía lo imposible por tratar de decirle palabras bonitas a su amado aunque le costase tanto en la realidad como en ese sueño

* * *

Grax por leer y recuerden como cualquier autor yo tambien soy feliz si dejan reviews no importa si son anonimos o no todos valen


	8. La pasión del amor

Primeramente pido disculpas ya que no he podido avanzar con esta historia y espero que no deseen matarme de vrdd, no es intencional. Debo agrgar que para este cap les recomiendo ferventemente que escuchen la canción de la peli el Moulin Rouge, el Tango de Roxanne, ya que fue mi inspiración para el baile de esta pareja que adoro tanto

Disclaimer: Sigo sin creer que Hetalia no sea mio =(

Sin más disfruten

* * *

Era un nuevo día, pero no era un día cualquiera, era el último día de las presentaciones y por si fuera poco hoy bailaban dos parejas de cuyos integrantes sería imperdonable perdérselos, estos eran nada más y nada menos que Iván y Mattie del primero se sabía que era un as de la disciplina que bailarían pero ninguno lo había visto a él bailar ya que eran demasiado exclusivas las presentaciones que el hacía y las imágenes mentales que se producían en varias naciones no eran las más adecuadas, además las naciones de forma individual algunas lo habían llegado a ver u ocasionalmente lo habían visto impartiendo clases a grandes cantidades de bailarinas, aún así la que causaría mayor expectación sería la canadiense puesto que hasta ahora, hasta para sorpresa de ella se estaba haciendo notar y no era para menos, de ser invisible paso a ser la nación que bailaría con Francis la nación que después de Argentina era el que mejor conocía y efectuaba este baile en el continente europeo y aunque fuera por una vez a Canadá le estaba gustando ser el centro de atención y trataría al momento de la presentación que no le diese un shock por su timidez. No es que las naciones menospreciaran a las otras dos naciones pero con Francis era bien sabido que este practicaba tango desde que Argentina se lo enseño y de la china a pesar de que si se había escuchado de que también bailaba se tenía con muy buena certeza que en cuanto a los giros y saltos que iba a hacer se verían agraciados debido a la gimnasia rítmica.

Ya todo estaba listo los espectadores ya se estaban sentando en sus butacas para ver el último día de la competencia aún así este era el penúltimo baile. Las naciones que llegaron para ver el show se juntaban, se saludaban y se les notaba el entusiasmo que tenían, traían los carteles al igual que lo habían hecho los días anteriores para apoyar a la pareja. Algunos habían pintado sus caras y hasta vestían de los colores de las banderas. El tiempo de espera se hacía cada vez más corto y tras bambalinas la las dos naciones que se encontraban en el cuarto de espera ya estaban calentando y estirando para que no estuviesen fríos a la hora de bailar pero la nación femenina lo que le preocupaba era que eran la primer pareja en salir lo cual la estaba poniendo nerviosa ya que ninguna de las otras parejas les tocó bailar primero y al seguir pensando en esto se ponía cada vez más nerviosa a lo que su pareja lo noto cuando ella empezó a poner caras bastante peculiares y nerviosas.

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien – dijo el – solo recuerda confiar en mí, a lo que ella le dedico una sonrisa que le permitió bajar su nerviosismo.

Afuera en la tarima se podía observar como las luces se atenuaban y Yaketerina salía a dicha tarima para poder presentar a la primera pareja que bailaría esa tarde. No se hizo esperar y la pareja salió a la tarima tomando sus posiciones.

La música dio inicio, una tonada lúgubre se iba deslizando en el ambiente mientras que Francis caminaba hacia al centro de la tarima con un porte elegante y enigmático, Mattie se iba acercando lentamente hacia él pero con pasos que eran arrastrados de manera sensual y provocadora como si incitara al propio Francis que hiciera cosas no buenas a la vista de todo el público, su mirada había cambiado totalmente. En un momento la música fue bajando hasta casi desaparecer y fue ahí que la pareja se encontró uno al lado de la otra pero con su vista en direcciones opuestas y dio inicio a un nuevo golpe de ritmo la pareja se dio la vuelta chocando sus manos en el aire con firmeza, se alejaron pero con las manos aun tomadas y Mattie se acercó a el cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos ella bajo inmediatamente dando giros sobre sus zapatos y Francis la seguía sosteniendo de la mano, cuando ella toco el piso el le soltó la mano y se alejo unos pasos mientras ella se iba arrastrando por el piso hasta que se puso de pie. La canción continuo al igual que la pareja.

Ninguna de las naciones presentes podía creer lo que veía, la dulce y tierna Canadá no se parecía a la que normalmente veían, Francis se había encargado de que ella explotara su sangre francesa al máximo, sus movimientos eran agraciados, sensuales y llenos de pasión, la misma que también la nación francesa estaba enseñando pero tenían que admitirlo de Francis era de esperarse mientras que de Mattie no.

Cuando la canción ya iba a terminar la pareja bailaba y daba giros, cada vez mas rápidos y cuanto más iban llegando al final se iba viendo la ligereza que iban mostrando y justo antes de que finalizara Mattie cayó al piso parte de la actuación y tomaba la pierna de Francis como si le estuviera rogando, su mirada era dirigida a el, parte de su cuerpo recargado el dicha pierna y las piernas de la joven quedaban extendidas a lo largo del piso mientras que el francés estaba encogido hacia ella tocando su mejilla y su expresión era de profundo dolor y amor juntos.

La pareja fue ovacionada por todos los espectadores y ellos dejaban su pose para incorporarse a la par de Yaketerina para conocer los resultados de los jueces, que en general dio un promedio de nueve y para sorpresa de todos Austria había dado un nueve punto cinco alegando que los sentimientos que la canción producía eran los que la pareja había logrado proyectar a excepción de unos minúsculos errores. Después de esta presentación la pareja se retiro de la tarima y se cambiaron de ropa cuando las demás naciones los esperaban un miembro de staff les informo que la pareja ya había partido y no dejo dicho donde irían lo cual dio rienda suelta a que las naciones imaginaran cualquier tipo de cosa que estarían haciendo, lo que no saben es que en cuanto salieron se dirigieron hacia el hotel para poder descansar, esa presentación los dejo agotados y solo deseaban dormir un rato hasta que fuera el momento de asistir a la presentación final en la cual Rusia y China se presentarían y no deseaban perdérselo.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que me perdonen la tardanza y por favor dejen reviews que eso me elevan el animo =D


End file.
